1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of coke oven doors and, in particular, to a new and useful device for lifting and releasing a coke oven door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known devices for unlocking and supporting doors of coke ovens include very complicated mechanisms and they are assembled with cams and rings and control mechanisms which must be manipulated for their operation. Because the mechanisms are so complicated, they are difficult to operate and maintain and are relatively expensive.